


Neighborhood

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Burke household and their neighbors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighborhood

Title: Neighborhood  
 **Author: Piplj**  
 **Rating:**  
 **Pairing: Peter,Elizabeth , El, Mozzie**  
 **Spoilers: Slight spoiler from countdown**  
 **Warnings: None**  
 **Word Count:** Not required!  
 **Summary: The Burke household and their neighbors**  
I am Samantha Brooks, I am a house wife. My husband Dean is a lawyer; we’ve been married for around 5 yrs now. I know that most people will call me nosy, inquisitive and a gossip. Eh we all have our vices. I live on a street in Brooklyn. We have around 8 townhouses on our street. We have the Rivers: - Matt is a Surgeon his wife Darrel is an editor is also my best friend. The saccharin couple of our block Patrick and Patricia Hope (their names are matching for god sake) wear matching jumpsuits when they go for their jogs. The grouch and the overall jerk of my neighborhood have to be Steve Jones, Alicia is petrified of him but can be pretty catty when he not around, we are pretty friendly and we have lunch together. The Boyles – Margaret and Henry, Henry is traveling salesman and Darrel and I are pretty sure Margaret is having an affair with someone. The Sullivan’s are pretty colorless folk. The Burkes have to be the most intriguing couple living on our block. Peter is FBI agent, his wife Elizabeth is an event Manager and their adorable dog Satchmo. I have a slight crush on Peter, with his tall lean frame and clear brown eyes. He is also a bit intimidating he can scare almost any one with that glare of his. Its fun to see Steve cower down when Peter glower at him when he goes out of line. Elizabeth is easy to talk to and is a fantastic cook and is good company when she has the time.  
An interesting mix of people come to the Burke's house. Peter colleagues -they all are dressed in slightly drab clothes like Peter, Elizabeth clients. There are a fantastically dressed man who wears a fedora. His blue eyes are to die for. His wide mischievous smile lends an irresistible air about him Darrel loves coming around whenever he visits the Burkes. He makes these complicated moves with his hat just adds to his mystique. He comes at odd hours both when Peter is in and out of the house. All most all the women on the street are convinced the El is having an affair with him and may be Peter doesn’t mind. Another short guy visits the Elizabeth – he usually comes when Peter is at work. He sometime wears this ridiculously transparent disguises: - a bad toupee, a mustache. We call him the quirky guy, his dressing style could not be more different than the well dressed dude. He has a cautious walk about him, a glances around furtively before knocking on the Burke's door. I narrowly missed being spotted by him on more than one occasion. He shuffles out let me amend that he flees shortly after Peter’s arrival. Hmm wonder about Elizabeth varied taste in men.  
With Peter at the FBI the house is often under protection detail. The gals and I try to come out with case scenarios as to why the protection detail is necessary – Mafia, terrorist, unpaid loans from banks, protection from unhappy suitors, aliens after we watched too many episodes of the X files one afternoon. But this also keeps our neighborhood reasonably safe we haven’t had a break in for years. Recently I was terrified when I witnessed El kidnapping. her being dragged into a black van by two men. Her terrified eyes and muffled screams are etched in my memory forever. I remember calling 911, being interviewed by one of Peter’s colleagues. It was fascinating watching them meticulously collect evidence it gave me a first hand glimpse on how painstaking it is. Not as glamorous as the thriller I keep reading. The uncertain nature of Peter’s profession was something I had not previously considered. I was so glad when Elizabeth was safe and sound. I was thanked profusely by the Burkes later; my inquisitive nature paying some actual dividends of was great.  



End file.
